l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle of Air
The Oracle of Air was the representative of the Dragon of Air in Rokugan, and over the years was many different people. Cursing Morikage Castle The legends said that the Oracle of Air placed a curse upon the Morikage Toshi in 782. It was said that the Oracle's daughter, a Dragon Clan bride, had been scorned by Shiba Kojiro. The curse had kept the palace empty for centuries. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee 9th century New Oracle When the heir of the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Toriiko was young, her beloved aunt became the Oracle of the Wind. Way of the Phoenix, p. 80 11th century In the 11th century the Oracle of Air selected Naka Kuro as the Grand Master of the Elements. Unexpected Allies, p. 107 Doji Hanae Doji Hanae was known to have been the Oracle of Air during the beginning of the 12th century. The Path of One, by Rich Wulf Isawa Kaede had been two times in the oracle's home, and each time in a different palace. Both were tremendous structures with glowing globes of starlight, suspended among the winds many li above the ground, moving with the clouds. Way of the Phoenix, p. 108 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. The Oracles of Darkness twisted the power of a different element releasing the Elemental Terrors, whose spawn appeared elsewhere. Decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha were brought to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, pp. 33-34 Toturi's Murderer The Oracle of Air had taken residence in the destroyed Sunset Tower, where she was visited in 1158 by Toturi Sezaru, the Wolf. Toturi's son had set a quest to find his father's murderer. Sezaru found out that his father's killer was Fushin. He also learned that Daigotsu summoned the Onisu. Upon learning where to find the Oracle of Earth Sezaru left. Four Winds, p. 31 Asahina Aoshi Exactly how the change of Oracle came about was unknown, but the Oracle of Air after Hanae was Asahina Aoshi. Asahina Aoshi With the Oracle of Thunder she was one of the Oracle who returned to Ningen-do while the rest of Oracles of Light remained out of the mortal realm. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Isawa Koizumi After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) The Oracles of Light held a new Conclave of Light to discuss the affairs of the Heavens and of men for the first and last time The Pacific Rim Championship: The Conclave of Light (Storyline Tournament) in the year 1200, and Isawa Koizumi was the new Oracle of Air. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand Location The Oracle of Air resided in the Flowing Tower. The Celestial Pattern (Gold flavor) Known Oracle of Air External Links * Oracle of Wind (Imperial) Category:Oracles Category:Articles with Pictures